thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk with Me (TDMU)
Plot TBA Other Cast Co-Stars * Lindsay Abernathy as Rowan * Dwayne Boyd as PRV Matt Stone * Troy Faruk as Sean * Mike Mayhall as Franklin * Gary Weeks as Brady * Kevin Burns as David Parker Uncredited * Moses J. Moseley as Mike * Theshay West as Terry * Keith Andrew Gostel as Eric * Meaghan Caddy as Eileen * Greg Tresan as Richard Foster * Carol Lane Tresan as Mrs. Foster * Devon Tresan as the "Foster's Daughter" * Matthew Austin Murray as Wilson * Denise Huth as Sarah Blake (Photograph) * Kristy Hoefler as Claire * Alexandra Scuffle as Gloria * Dango Nguyen as "Mean Guard" * Denny Ainsworth as "Woodbury Resident" * Bill Vella as "Woodbury Resident" * Royce Munn as "Woodbury Resident" * Gina Marie as "Woodbury Resident" * Gregory Wilborn as "Woodbury Resident" * Nikki O'Neal Cocroft as "Woodbury Resident" * Sherrie Leigh Floyd Billings as "Woodbury Resident" * Robert Bae Harvey as "Woodbury Resident" * Grayson Riggs as "Woodbury Resident" * Vi C Fuqua as "Woodbury Resident" * Sheila Agnew as "Woodbury Resident" * Elberta McKnight as "Woodbury Resident" * Alexander Miera as "Woodbury Resident" * Cheryl Jones Harvey as "Woodbury Resident" * Kelli Graham Bero as "Woodbury Resident" * Chris Brown as "Woodbury Resident" * Amy Fuster as "Woodbury Resident" * Brittney King as "Woodbury Resident" * Jim Moulton as "Woodbury Resident" * Gina Ann Riggs, Henry Louis Adams, Marlin Lynch III, David Tillery, and Aaron Parr as "Woodbury Residents" * Philip Dido as "National Guardsman" * Scott Dale as "National Guardsman" * Bob Fisher as "National Guardsman" and "National Guardsman" * Marlow as a "Woodbury Dog" * Moses J. Moseley & Theshay West as "Pet Walkers" * John Jaret, Amanda Adams & Alex Wayne as Walkers Deaths * Sarah Blake (Confirmed Fate, Pre-Apocalypse) * Franklin * Sean (Alive and Zombified) * Brady * Wilson * Matt Stone * Welles (Alive) * David Parker * Five unnamed U.S. Military Soldiers Trivia * First appearance of Woodbury. * First appearance of Ben Paul. * First appearance of Travis. * First appearance of Phillip Blake. * First appearance of Brian Blake. * First appearance of Roger. * First appearance of Caesar Martinez. * First appearance of Milton Mamet. * First appearance of Shumpert. * First appearance of Tim. * First appearance of Crowley. * First appearance of Welles. * First appearance of Dr. Franklin Stevens. * First appearance of Richard Foster. * First appearance of Mrs. Foster. * First appearance of Foster's Daughter. * First appearance of Eileen. * First appearance of Mean Guard. * First appearance of Sky. * First appearance of Sarah Blake. (Photograph) * First (and last) appearance of David Parker. * First (and last) appearance of Rowan. * First (and last) appearance of Brady. * First (and last) appearance of Sean. * First (and last) appearance of Franklin. * First (and last) appearance of Wilson. * First (and last) appearance of Matt Stone. * This marks the return of Duncan, who has not been seen since The Fire Rises. * James Allen McCune (Duncan), Danny Trejo (Brian Blake) David Morrissey (Phillip Blake) are listed as series regulars for the first time. * Due to him voicing Vince in the previous episode, Anthony Lam (Roger and Vince) is a series regular. * This episode is the first one of the series not to feature Rick Grimes.